1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data transfer systems, and more particularly, to systems and methods for end-to-end error detection in data transfer systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional networks typically include devices, such as routers, that transfer data from one or more sources to one or more destinations. A packet is one format in which data of variable size can be transmitted through a network. A router is a switching device that receives packets containing data or control information at input ports and, based on destination or other information included in the packets, routes the packets through output ports to the destinations or intermediary destinations. Conventional routers determine the proper output port for a particular packet by evaluating header information included in the packet.
Conventional routers include packet forwarding engines for receiving and forwarding incoming packets to their intended destinations. To forward incoming packets from input port to output port, routers typically must perform complex data manipulation actions that may lead to errors in the packet data. Additionally, storage and operations involved in storing and retrieving packets during the forwarding process can result in data corruption.
Though other error detection mechanisms, such as link cyclical redundancy checks (CRC) or memory error checks, exist to detect local errors, a secondary level of protection that detects packet data errors that may occur in network devices during the forwarding process would be desirable. Therefore, there exists a need for error detection mechanisms that can detect packet data errors that may occur during the packet data manipulation and storage that network devices typically perform during data transfer processes.